Haven
by Fiend Maz
Summary: Uke!Naruto Seme!Kiba throw in chains, cuffs, a harness and exhibitionism. Welcome to the world of Haven! You know you want to. D/S. PWP. request fic by darkhaseo90.


**Title: **Haven

**Genre: **Angst & Romance

**Summary: **Uke!Naruto Seme!Kiba throw in chains, cuffs, a harness and exhibitionism. Welcome to the world of Haven! You know you want to. D/S. request fic by darkhaseo90.

**Warnings: **Take this seriously people. PWP, Angst, Exhibitionism, Bondage, Dominant/Submissive, slight beast attributes, and a hot foreplay. If you have a weak heart, don't read.

I will not be kind if you ignore my warnings and complain via review or private message so just read my warnings before you proceed.

**Now, ENJOY~**

* * *

Naruto walked in the club, his skin tight red leather pants plastered to his sweaty skin, the dimmed lights and heated atmosphere doing nothing to alleviate the heat already making his bared upper body slick and shiny with sweat that was glittering in the minimal lighting.

The Haven was exuding hedonism, coming from the many patriots and scene goers. The free Doms all clad in black while the scanty clothed Subs begged and sat at their feet.

The blonde beauty inhaled deeply, a feral grin making its way to his face. His eyes heatedly roved over the many eying Doms, the drooling and jealous Subs to his own target Dom that night.

He was screaming sexy, hot and most important of all, his overall appearance made everyone want to take cover with his beastly attributes. The sharp vertical slit-like brown eyes stared right back into lustful and equally slit now-red eyes. Their canines glistened in the dim lighting. Growls of lust emanating from both as each roved over the other's attire.

Naruto walked over with confident and challenging steps, every Sub moving away slowly while many Dom's chose to ignore or cast a lustful glance or two.

His feral Dom was clad in a very tight shirt with the leather sleeves cut off to reveal well-muscled arms that rippled in anticipation as Naruto neared, his distinct red fang markings making the drop dead sexy and dangerous Dom all the more desirable.

A tan hand reached up to grip messy brown hair and the owner drew out a moan, the eyes of the man in front of him glinted dangerously.

"Kiba." Naruto growled into the dangerous male's ear.

A growl was all he got before his hair was gripped as well and pulled back with a grunt. Red lips parted and a hot tongue pressed above Naruto's black collar and made a trail all the way to a tan ear.

"Beg slut." Kiba snarled, lust clouding over his mind.

"Fuck me asshole." Naruto stripped his tight leather pants, revealing himself in all his naked glory and showing Kiba that he had gone commando. A cry left the peach pink lips as Kiba gripped blonde hair even tighter and threw the owner to the table beside them.

A dull thud would have been heard if there wasn't sex going on all around them at full force but Kiba did nothing to make it seem that he was affected by the fast pace of those around him. He stalked over to the blonde twitching on top of the table in pain with a slow pace and straddled the tan hips.

The blonde head jerked upward at the sudden pressure before being slammed down by a clawed hand.

"Stay still pet." Kiba reached under the table and pulled out a drawer, revealing all his toys. He picked up a vibrator.

The slight shift of moving to get the toy made a beastly moan rip out of a tan throat as the cock of the man below Kiba got rubbed by the table.

Kiba paid no mind as he roughly inserted his fingers inside the tight asshole.

"Ah!" Naruto cried out in pain, the leather glove of Kiba making unbearable pain and pleasure against his inner walls.

"That's right. Cry for me." Kiba inserted two more fingers in, unmindful of the tears unwillingly flowing out of red slit eyes.

He reached over the drawer once again, pulling out a tube of lube and squirting a small amount on the vibrator and slathering it all over. Once finished, his fingers retreated from the searing hot passage and made way for the vibrator.

The blonde suddenly trashed beneath him, pinned down by his weight but trashing to get away as soon as he felt the vibrator rubbing against his pucker none the less.

A stinging sensation erupted at Naruto's bottom and he whined in pain as Kiba's hand that had spanked him so erotically in punishment retreated.

"Be still!" Kiba repeated.

Naruto stilled immediately, his cock hardening even more in anticipation.

Kiba smirked and inserted the vibrator, the remote held in his hand.

"Kneel." He stood up from his position as the blonde moved to kneel on the table, the erect, hard and pulsing cock not even bouncing from its sturdy figure of arouse.

The tousled brown haired male bent over once again to the cabinet and pulled out a harness.

Muscled tan body tensing as it felt the older male come closer.

Kiba licked a hot trail from the blonde's lower back all the way to a quivering ear. "Don't move or else."

Naruto jerked his head nervously in a nod.

The older male smiled in a feral manner as he started to secure a harness to insure the vibrator could not be removed.

Red eyes blinked alert and Naruto jerked away but a bronzed arm suddenly gripped him from behind. "I said; don't move."

Naruto heaved in air as he stilled once again but began to trash even more violently as he felt something surround his penis.

Kiba gripped Naruto to himself even more as he flicked his sharp nails over the slit of Naruto's cock.

"AH!" Naruto arched to him, cold sweat running down his bare muscled abs and tan equally muscled fore arms. "No! Master no!"

"Hush pet." Kiba ordered in a low voice.

Naruto's panic filled eyes roved over the many hopeful subs watching him, and despite his unappealing situation, Naruto felt his erection grow even harder if possible.

A sudden clanging came from above and Naruto looked up fearfully. 'No, no, no, not that.' Chains lowering made his member jump into attention, his blonde head shaking from side to side in fear of what Kiba's next move would be.

Strong hands gripped his two wrists, his body almost falling as the security Kiba's arms once had on him was released.

Naruto struggled, his wrist being guided upward by strong hands to open wrist cuffs held by strong chains. "No! Master please!"

Kiba made a bark of laughter in reply as he placed Naruto's wrists inside the open cuffs and let go as the motion sensitive cuffs closed on Naruto's struggling wrists.

The chains made a clanging noise as Naruto tugged and pulled futilely, thighs quivering in anticipation and fear.

The brown haired man was taking his time; he stood up slowly and laid his chin on Naruto's shaking shoulder. "Look at him, isn't he deliciously fuckable?" He addressed his audience.

Naruto's mouth went dry.

Tonight was exhibition night.

The bar holding his chains and cuff suddenly started to move upward, bringing Naruto with it.

The blonde's knees slowly got off the table to stand on it until even his feet could not touch the table.

Smart enough to not struggle and risk hitting his master, Naruto bucked his hips to indicate his want to stop the foreplay and to start with it.

Kiba chuckled, sounding more like a growl as stepped away from Naruto. His eyes lowered to Naruto's sweat slick legs and down to his feet.

"Hm." The brown haired male lowered down to his knees and revealed ankle cuffs and chains from below the table and cuffed Naruto's legs, feeling no struggle. "Naruto?"

"Fuck Kiba, that's like the first time you said my name—ah! FUCK!" Naruto's whole form went rigid, the slit of his penis welling pre-cum and dripping for all the males watching them to see.

Kiba had flicked on the switch, the vibrations surrounding Naruto's cock was unbearable in its pleasure, the secured vibrator sending up tingling feelings all the way up his spine.

Naruto trashed, the chains clanking as Kiba only watched him writhe from behind.

With a last violent shudder, Naruto came, his semen spurting up and splattering all over the floor and on some of the males in the crowd that immediately lapped it up.

Kiba smirked and turned off the switch, taking off the harness and pulling out the vibrator from Naruto's shaking form.

"That." Kiba addressed his audience. "Is a taste of what you'll be seeing soon."

Kiba stepped onto the table, his height making it possible to be even taller than Naruto in his chained state.

Naruto was panting heavily, his chest glittering in the light of the Haven as it rapidly rose up and down.

Kiba stayed silent, inserting his gloved fingers inside Naruto all at once.

The blonde flinched violently and moaned, his cock hardening slowly.

The older male was not one to wait, he reached over for the forgotten tube of lube and squirted an amount on his palm and jerked his own cock, lathering it in the substance.

He positioned himself behind Naruto, the head of his cock nudging Naruto's ass cheeks apart. Sharp nails dragged itself down from Naruto's neck all the way down to his thighs, leaving angry red marks and blood in its wake and extracting a long drawn groan from Naruto.

Clawed fingers gripped Naruto's hips, the thumbs spreading the ass cheeks apart.

Naruto was already overly hard by this time, his cock once again expelling pre-cum from the slit on the head of his cock.

"Beg." Kiba growled, the head of his cock slowly penetrating Naruto's puckered hole.

Naruto groaned. "Please! Please! Just fuck me already!"

Kiba shook his head and made his way even slower inside Naruto.

Naruto chocked a cry, pre-cum dripping steadily from the head of his cock. "Please! I need this. Fuck me in front of all of them! Fuck me hard dammit!"

The older male cast a glance at their audience who were standing, chugging alcohol down their throats and roving over both of their forms hungrily.

Kiba smirked and patted himself for just wearing a shirt that night.

"Good pet." Was all Naruto's warning as Kiba slammed himself inside Naruto forcefully past the resistance.

"Aaaah!" Naruto groaned pitifully.

Kiba growled as he plunged in even deeper and thrust in harshly without pulling back, hitting the familiar and abused prostate again and again.

Guttural cries of pain and groans ripped themselves unwillingly out of the blonde mouth.

The brown haired male stepped back, pressing a button on the table.

Naruto suddenly dropped down, as the chains loosened, his kneed hitting the table painfully.

Kiba followed down gracefully, not letting up on his thrusting and gripped one of the loose chains.

The blonde choked on one of his cries of pleasure as the chain Kiba was holding circled his throat and pulled.

Blunt nails clawed at the chain, breath stuttering and trying to heave air in.

Kiba growled and pushed another button on the table long enough to pull the cuffed wrists up over Naruto's head.

"AH! AH! K—KIBA! PLE—PLEASE!" Naruto's head leaned backward, trying gather air in his throat.

Kiba loosened his tight hold on the chain for a while letting Naruto gulp in much appreciated air before tightening again.

He pulled hard, using it to thrust hard in Naruto.

"Ah!" Naruto cried out.

Kiba grunted, pulling in and out of Naruto's asshole, incessantly thrusting and using the chain as help.

Naruto's bare back was arching beautifully, the harsh gasps for air filling Kiba with a high.

The chain pulled back harder, Naruto's back slapping on to Kiba's chest, his thrown back head now wedged perfectly in the juncture of Kiba's shoulder and head.

He pushed back against Kiba's cock, perfectly synchronized from the many times they fucked already.

Kiba gripped Naruto's cock with his free hand, tugging and squeezing painfully and pleasurably.

The moans and grunts reaching their ears from each other and the many others having rough and gentle sex behind and around them adding to the atmosphere.

The men jerking off to their scene blowing up Kiba's ego even more.

"Master. Master. Master. Master." Naruto repeated like a mantra, his voice getting needier and needier by the second as his orgasm hurtled over to him at an alarmingly fast rate even as Kiba studiously avoided his prostate.

Kiba closed his eyes and focused himself on the tight passage accepting his cock in.

The chain encircling Naruto's tan neck had long since been loosened slightly, he turned his head sideways, breathing in the musky scent that was Naruto and lapping and biting harshly until blood beaded and he licked it away.

The tan luscious neck littered with wounds and hickeys, glistening in Kiba's saliva and his own sweat.

"Master! Ah!" Kiba gave a particularly hard thrust in Naruto, hitting the prostate he had been teasingly avoiding dead on. "Nnngh—ah!"

The slapping of slick skin against skin made an erotic beat to their ears as Kiba teased Naruto's slit with his clawed fingernails.

Naruto writhed against him, his head twisting side to side, trying to stave off the orgasm.

"Not yet." Kiba gruffly ordered as he pounded in Naruto's searing hot passage, nearing orgasm as well.

The chain was tightened once again and Naruto gasped for breath, his hands making the chains clank noisily as he struggled free. His feet had long since been immobile under Kiba's weight.

The brown haired boy tugged Naruto's cock as harshly as it could as it was covered fully in Naruto's pre-cum.

"Nngh!"

Kiba slammed himself furiously in Naruto, still hitting the younger male's prostate with sharp accuracy.

Canines bared itself and bit onto Naruto shoulder, drawing out blood and making it drip down to their moving forms.

"Cum with me." Naruto didn't even think of disobeying as he gladly released his restraint on his orgasm and arched off Kiba, his cum spurting out of his cock for the second time that night but this time it sprayed all over Kiba and Naruto.

Kiba slammed in Naruto one last time, hitting the poor abused prostate once again before his violent orgasm was released inside Naruto. Thick spurts aimed straight at Naruto's prostate, making the boy groan in pleasure, eyes screwed shut.

The older male panted harshly against Naruto's ear, staggering back and landing on the couch behind him.

Naruto, still chained and cuffed, stayed in his position, head lolling and chest heaving, the chain that Kiba had released somewhere in their orgasm was loose and made it easier to breath in air.

After regaining some strength back, Kiba looked up at his crowd also panting as they finished jerking themselves off to their scene and stood up.

He released Naruto from the chains and caught Naruto's form as it fell tiredly backward to him.

Kiba dropped down on the couch once again but with Naruto on top of him, the blonde head lying on his shoulder again.

Now-blue eyes opened and looked at Kiba's brown slit ones tiredly. "That was…"

A fine brown brow raised at the sentence.

"rough." Naruto finished.

Kiba gave a bark of laughter. "I have a fetish for strangulation now."

Naruto moaned tiredly and closed his eyes again.

The older male glanced at the audience still staring at him expectantly in annoyance and growled out. "Scatter. We're done for tonight."

He smirked, pleased, as the Subs scrambled away from him.

Kiba stretched before gathering Naruto in his arms and standing up to walk over to the many Dom rooms the Haven provided.

A door thudded open as Kiba kicked it open and entered, closing the door behind him noisily.

He was really glad that Naruto was such a heavy sleeper as he laid him down on the bed and tiredly lay back on the bed beside the slumbering male, drifting off to sleep himself.

* * *

A/N.

xD Writing this was easier and harder than I thought. For one, it really grated on me and I felt like this was more angst than sweet. Which it is… -_- argh.

I'm not very happy with how this came out so maybe I'll look back on it next time and edit it... or not. :D

Was it hot and steamy enough? Let me know! 8D

R&R lavies~

Proud member of the YAOI Rebellion,

~Maz.

_All Rights Reserved © Maz 2010_


End file.
